1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rearing game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as showing to the Japanese laid-opened official gazette 10 (1998)-232595, an example of the conventional electronic games is a rearing simulation apparatus in which a player responds to and deals with appeals or requests from an imaginary living body displayed on the screen to take care of or train the imaginary living body for growing the same. In addition, a game apparatus which according to make a player's character fight with other players' character, and also make the player's character grow by above fighting result has been disclosed except above rearing game apparatus.
However, the electronic game provided no further dramatic effect, and therefore there have been demands from the players for development of a rearing simulation apparatus provided with dramatic effects with which playing pleasure can further increase.
To this end, the present invention was made in view of the situation provided by the conventional game apparatus and an object thereof is to provide a rearing game apparatus in which a player rears by changing rearing environment and also, rears a plurality of characters at the same time.